


逃跑

by PELLIPPP



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PELLIPPP/pseuds/PELLIPPP
Summary: ●混混头头灿X受控制神学院俊●轻微未来设定，贫民窟





	逃跑

01

我第一次看见李东赫，也是在黄昏，太阳落到一半看不清楚，我发觉自己该回去了。我们应该回去交差了，学生们总是成群结队互相监督，以防有谁想要逃跑，我借着上厕所的由头脱离了队伍，现在权衡要不要给自己手臂喇条口子来解释。这时候我看见了李东赫，在街的另一头，和一群黑皮辣妹打扮的女孩子在一起，她们抚摸他的伤口，骄傲得就像是哪位英雄的母亲。

那群女孩儿的打扮十分典型，包臀皮裙或者是短裙无一例外短到大腿根，长长的腰带垂到腿袜位置，亮片的吊带像鱼一样空气里游动，首饰蛇一样手腕环绕，露背装一整块儿光洁的后颈闪烁的字母，还有蝴蝶一样停留扇动翅膀的发夹，都是全息影像的小玩意儿。手机长长的耳机线，播放的也许是同一首音乐，她们以同样的节奏跳着舞。扭动着，挺起胸脯，李东赫看起来很享受这种气氛。他们好像打一出生就带着这样的自由，像是把漂亮的店铺一整个穿在身上了。

我呆呆地站着，不知道什么滋味。

人群开始聚集了，他的朋友们各个手机播着音乐，他们带上耳机，像是一场把我排除在外的狂欢。

李东赫也在跳舞，他比任何一个人都要耀眼，那时我从来没有在街娃儿里见过他，他却自在得不像个新加入者。用脚踢踏着不平坦的水泥地，不经意地撩起头发，露出刻意半眯着享受的双眼，他的嘴角还有擦伤，是血液和汗水的腥甜让他的舌头流连，太阳为他镶上金色，口哨声音和被堵住的音乐，让他旁边的人就像画报上抖动叶片的棕榈树，而他是广袤大地的中心他是太阳的孩子。过了一会儿，他停了下来，用他的那支手机编写什么。然后他把目光定在我的身上，绽开笑容，挥舞着手机，那意思是：过来。

我环顾四周，确定没人在看我，然后穿过人群向他走去。  
02  
“你怎么又翻墙过来啦？别这样，太危险了…”

“黄片儿，看不看。”李东赫佝偻着背脊，装模作样地双手抱住皮衣，然后神秘兮兮地张开手臂。

“不看。”黄仁俊也板起脸，一副神圣不可侵犯的模样，他在学学校里的老师们，他原先还和李东赫争辩，现在也合起伙儿来嘲笑。希望李东赫再谨慎一些，安心等他碰上哪群好说话的学生，请假以后和他见面。

“看不看。”李东赫不依不饶，他向他靠近，黄仁俊推推他的胸膛，哪想到对方一点儿要后退的意思都没有。他们在走廊的拐角，贴着墙壁，近到交换彼此的呼吸，李东赫在等他的回答，他慢条斯理地调整角度，好像在找最舒服的姿势。耳朵边还听得到报名的母亲催促孩子声音焦急，听得到诵读圣经的早课，他好像听到老师们的告诫，黄仁俊黄仁俊，你不能这样。可他只注意得到李东赫似笑非笑的嘴角，他把他圈在怀里，连眼睛也在蛊惑。

“要看。”

然后他们接吻了。

03  
所有记录过去的碟片都被销毁了，坐悬浮私家车穿软金属衣服的上等人仿佛对人类的历史失去了兴趣。这也许是贫穷落后的非法者聚集地唯一的宝藏，老式的播放器还有存活的影片。

早早没了客人，也就没了人看守，这样也不曾变得空荡的店铺，连街娃儿都淘不完的艳俗破烂。猩红嘴唇的皮沙发，手工纹身的棕色海娜粉，快餐店赠送的高饱和儿童玩具，狗阴茎形状的口红，各种语言的“DEATH”样涂鸦，还有破了洞被甩在一旁的丝袜，防丝绸的便宜光滑内衣，干涸在墙壁上的白色液体，到处是麝香的味道。

他们还有20分钟。

“瞧瞧这个。”

李东赫热衷于无脑的情景喜剧，下三滥的笑话锦集，还有黄色影片。黄仁俊不打断他，他聚精会神地，希望能记住每一个毫无技术的空镜头，他渴望真实的湖泊，渴望看见城市，渴望秩序，渴望这儿以外的生活。

所以当李东赫压着他躺在那个脏兮兮的红嘴唇沙发的时候，他半推半就地，没有以什么身份自居。他脱下修道士的袍子，迅速整齐地折起来，压在挎包瓶瓶罐罐的最下面。

“萨尔瓦多·达利，嘻嘻…”  
“那是谁？”  
“别那么急吼吼的…”

李东赫总是撞得两个人的鼻子疼到第二天，黄仁俊捂住下半张脸，只露出眼睛，还挂着因为疼痛而晶莹的半滴眼泪。虽然他不是刻意摆出这幅惹人怜爱的模样，但李东赫显然更加急躁了，他一边叼着黄仁俊脖颈的嫩肉，一边伸出舌头舔舐。“穿上你的修士服吧，我的小修士。”

黄仁俊愣住没有动作，播放的是野合的男女，女的穿着整齐的修女衣服，背景是荒废掉的教堂，巨大的十字架，她不是个真正的修女，这不过是个不需要租借费用的便宜绿布cg，黄仁俊依然由衷羞耻。她以早晨诵读的虔诚姿势被男人从背后架住，上身整齐，嘴里还念念叨叨着主的教诲，下身却裸露着磨蹭身后的男人。

不知廉耻。

“穿上吧穿上吧，仁俊…我的宝贝…”李东赫弓着腰，头在黄仁俊的胸口撒娇似的磨蹭，他知道怎么做。“就答应我吧…我好难受啊…”

“我…”

然后被李东赫环住肩膀，小狗一样亲昵地舔舔嘴唇，撬开无力合上的上下齿，吮吸舌尖，黄仁俊发出舒服的“哼唧”，两个人无法抑制再次变得激烈，李东赫兴奋的时候顾不上那么多，撞得牙齿生疼。

“那什么达利，你想见我就带你去见他嘛…”  
“真的？”  
“真的。”

李东赫掏出手机在他面前晃晃，这个罪恶的卡片，在李东赫手里就像魔法师的道具。什么事情一个电话就能解决，没有人比他更加真诚，像是《圣经》第五章第十二节，他的眼如溪水旁边的鸽子眼，用奶洗净，安得合式。

黄仁俊还是被说服了，李东赫抓着他的手替自己抚慰下体，上下滑动，当精液尽数抹在他服侍主的修士外袍上时，他的心里罪恶感和快感同时达到巅峰。他没有一刻如此痛恨自己，也没有一刻如此爱自己。他的心在狂跳，脑袋嗡鸣，只好抱紧面前这个勾引他堕落的未成年男孩儿。

“都怪你…”  
“你喜欢吗？手机？”  
“……”  
“我可以再偷一个。”  
“…达利是沙发的设计者，那个融化时间的男人，他在…”  
“留下吧。”

其实黄仁俊还有话想要说，他涨得发昏的脑袋好像在怂恿他，问他：你不是要带我去见他吗？还差一点就出口了，李东赫的挽留反而让他清醒了。说这话的时候李东赫的下巴磕在黄仁俊的肩膀磨蹭，好像在找一块儿地方让他们完全契合，倏地想起投影仪播放的纠缠的男女。

“时间快到了，会被发现的。”

其实李东赫是在邀请他过夜，他清楚，但李东赫知道他想离开这座城市吗？黄仁俊心想，如果不是用“留下来”，而是“逃走”就好了，他会答应的。他想要逃离这里了。

04

那些在街上游荡的孩子们，外表拉风招摇。女孩儿嫉妒他们那些亮晶晶的玩意儿，比如说颜色鲜艳的头发，高腰的露脐装，嘴唇或者鼻翼上的穿环，水钻的油漆指甲。比如说又长又夸张的手机链，小手指绕着劣质的毛球挑染羽毛，哪怕挂着两只哑了声的小铃铛“叮当”声音只是碰撞。还有塞在耳朵里听音乐的耳机，缠着夜晚荧光的绿线。女孩儿们渴求这种俗艳的自由。

我们隔着铁丝网，看着这群无家可归的可怜人，却像是在遥望不可及的绚丽生活。

“她们卖掉了自己的灵魂。”

“这些女孩儿为什么不爱惜自己由上帝亲自赐予的纯洁外表呢？”

黑罩衫的预备修女们一字一句吐露的却是显而易见的东西，她们学着成年人道貌岸然的嘴脸，掩盖不住她们的嫉妒。针尖整齐的工厂布艺，闷热的夏天也一丝不苟梳起，头发的颜色只有从眉毛窥见一二分，黄仁俊没有性别概念的脑袋也会为之庆幸，感谢上帝，感谢亚当夏娃，他不用忍着流汗蒙着头颅。

这贫穷的下等人城镇没有贵族，流民和罪犯打头建立的历史，这里流着的是肮脏的贱民之血，哪里有一心渴望神明的愚蠢圣洁灵魂。这群为了生存而钵依的孩子，说到底只是比游荡的孩子们多个身份证件而已，他们也有渴望裸露的青春的肉体，大鱼大肉面包香气啤酒的破戒欲望。

黄仁俊看着那群男女中心的男孩，看见李东赫炫耀似的把着重型机车发出震耳的轰鸣，逗得旁边的女孩儿们“咯咯”直笑。

“都是些上流人丢下的垃圾，他们早淘汰汽油了，还把这些铁疙瘩当做宝贝……”  
“可我也想要像李东赫那样……”

气氛变得冷峻，那个脱口而出的小修道士也意识到了自己的一时口快。

“别这样盯着我！你们也是这样想的，对吧？”

穿着黑色长罩衫的男孩女孩像是突然被远处李东赫机车排气管的浓烟呛到一样，咳嗽几声，然后开始训斥。说她们的目的不像他那样不纯，她们是想要引渡堕落的灵魂亲吻上帝的衣袍。

高照的艳阳天，他们高人一等的圣人模样审视着街道里的男男女女，就像看下水道隐蔽臭虫老鼠。

“这群没有身份证件的可怜黑户街娃儿？”

可他们呢？也不过只是一群被父母丢到学校寄宿的素食孤儿罢了。

黄仁俊躲开他求救一样到处乱飘的眼神，一瞬不瞬地盯着李东赫光洁的后颈，他的翻盖手机，看他打开合上时变换的侧灯。

05  
有一次，我发现一只漂亮的照相手机掉在路边，手机漆装脱落一半，露出金属的锈斑，脏兮兮的没有信号，但我还是把它带回家，结果被老师们逮个正着。

“你真是不识好歹！”她们说，“这玩意儿会伤害你！黄仁俊！它会烧掉你的脑子！连看都不能看，如果你能看到它，说明它也能看见你。”

而李东赫说“离开神棍们吧，我给你这些漂亮的玩意儿。”

李东赫在邀请我，那我们逃跑吧。

06  
今天是少年生态先锋队成员扫荡马路的日子，老师们说这是会教会我们人生的道理：没有东西是无用的，布艺沙发和坐垫，破洞的铁锅和空油瓶，甚至来自于罪恶渊薮的葡萄酒，它们都有再利用的价值。相传高年级的学生把捡到的动物尸体交给老师，第二天汉堡店就能敲锣打鼓地开张。“有人在汉堡里吃到指甲”那学生说得绘声绘色“学校把死去的人卖给屠夫”黄仁俊信了一半，这座城市是个大垃圾堆，没人会在意自己究竟吃的是什么，活下去就行了，他害怕成为帮凶。

可和他再无关系了，今天是他们计划逃跑的日子。

“来一口不，黄同学。”  
“谢谢您的好意，我想我并没有那么迫切。”  
“啧……”

装腔作势的口水声音，黄仁俊知道他们并没有生气，他们早就知道答案，只是用他的“不知好歹”来凸显自己的大方，谁不渴望富有呢？哪怕是作假的阔绰。

“啐…呸呸…什么东西！”

喝到街娃儿们兑的东西了，是明摆摆的陷阱，也许是酒醉扰乱了这群每天向上帝忏悔的预备神父的大脑，也许是为了有个借口可以破口大骂，也许二者都有。

“你们这群蛆虫！”

黄仁俊看到了人群里的李东赫。

“哈哈哈，马尿，只吃菜叶扁豆汤的小神父尝得出来吗？”

他的嘴一向这么坏，女孩面前不可一世的派头也换成了吊儿郎当的模样，他皱皱鼻子，简单的挑衅就让这边气急败坏。街娃儿有时候就在这里转悠，趁我们把葡萄酒瓶倒空的当口，突然冲出来吓人。一边嚷嚷“神棍，神棍”一边抢走酒桶跑掉。李东赫这种时候不会对黄仁俊手下留情，他冲他眨眨眼睛，快乐得像是在玩闹，把酒一股脑泼到黄仁俊身上，只要遭殃，一连好几天都会散发酒臭。黄仁俊和他的友情存在于两个人的默认，明面上还是对立，于是管这叫“公报私仇”。

“坏疽！”

一触即发了。

黄仁俊在神学院的预备修道士脱下袍子，把深褐色的玻璃瓶子甩出去，玻璃皲裂破碎人群一哄而散的档口。看见了李东赫朝他挑眉，轻轻努努嘴。

他们的暗号。

这些尖利的玩意儿卧在地上闪着光，黄仁俊看着突然有些开心。

肮脏的词汇和留着污渍的衣服把这群半大不小的男孩儿混成了一群，黄仁俊趁着双方都不注意，躲开沙石和发酵的投掷物，跑掉了。

07  
这次冲突发生在公园的一角，实际上这个公园也不过做做样子罢了，这里没有哪个缺心眼儿的家伙闲着没事遛弯儿的。坏掉的喷泉池子里填满了空啤酒罐，烟屁股，打野战留下来的痕迹。

“他们把安全套当成硬币许愿了。”

李东赫找到气喘吁吁的黄仁俊，抽着烟这样跟他说。黄仁俊从来不过问李东赫以前的生活，他这个表面光鲜的贫民窟里长大的本地公民，根本没见过喷水的喷泉。

这是你家乡的习俗吗？没有信仰又向谁许愿呢？你，我，我们能去看喷泉吗？这些他一个问不出口。刚刚逃出神学院的黄仁俊激动地想要尖叫，他叫自己不要想象学校的残忍手段，不要想他们亲手分类处理的碳化物，那些类人形状的垃圾。

“你们怎么联系到对方的？用手机？”

“你这么想要手机啊？”李东赫故作神秘不回答，见黄仁俊不依不饶，干脆地把手机扔给了他，黄仁俊拿着，摇了摇头又还给李东赫。

“不是。”

我想要你打电话给那些个神通广大的朋友带我们离开，黄仁俊心想，李东赫总会有办法的。

08  
他们一起度过的第一个晚上，李东赫领黄仁俊到了他的住所：废弃的纹身工作室。

据学生们说，城里的小偷，恶棍，皮条客趁夜上这儿来，在楼梯间里搞乱交派对。不过李东赫说他一回没有碰到过，这里不过是丢了一地的一次性针头，蜡烛头，火柴棍儿。

黄仁俊知道他们会做什么，就像他们一起在黄色碟片里面看的那些不知廉耻的男女一样。李东赫看起来也有些手足无措，向他介绍起他的小窝。

“这里的被子毯子用完就丢，你不用管，多的是…玫瑰花是…”  
“我们不做爱吗？”

李东赫叹口气，亲亲黄仁俊的眼睛。

“我有没有说过你真的很漂亮，像娃娃…”  
“……啊？”  
“那些有钱人比照着自己的爱好做这些性爱娃娃，哇…做一个的钱能买下我们整个小镇…”李东赫一只手夸张地比划着，另外一只手还不忘摸摸黄仁俊平坦小腹和隆起的男性窄窄的盆骨形成的凹陷。“你该多吃点儿…”  
“你呢？”  
“我？”李东赫权当黄仁俊在撒娇，他清清喉咙，说得很快“我想要仁俊那样的，我要做千八百个黄仁俊。”  
“嗯。”

黄仁俊没听出来隐晦的告白，他想要向他全盘托出，想要告诉他：我们一起离开这里吧。他撒撒娇，李东赫应该不会拒绝的。

“你带那些女孩儿来过这里吗？”  
“你还是不懂，我说我…”  
“你不觉得我们应该离开这里吗？”

“离开？去哪儿？”李东赫为这个问题感到莫名其妙，他不知道黄仁俊怎么了。

“去你的家乡，去哪儿都好，去看看草原，去感受高原反应，我们可以自己牧羊，吃真正的羊肉，去气压差的海底，去宇宙，去哪里都好！”

“你在发什么疯？”主动凑上去的黄仁俊，被咬住嘴唇痛得被迫分开，有些疑惑，他歪着头，一向沉不住气的李东赫居然没扑上来。

“哎…我帮你脱衣服。”  
“别！”李东赫看起来很陌生，他难得如此严肃，他用嘲讽的眼神注视黄仁俊，就像那天修女们鄙夷裸露大腿肩膀的街娃儿女。黄仁俊被刺得浑身发烫。

“离开这个垃圾堆，去真正的城市！你不想吗？”  
“你不会想离开的。”  
“为什么不？”  
“我们活不下去的！我们一无所有！”  
“可是我们不也从神学院逃走了吗？从大人哪里…”  
“别那么幼稚！”  
“我……”  
“那我为什么在这里呢？”

黄仁俊愣住了。李东赫的眼泪啪嗒地落在他的手背，黄仁俊突然间有些明白了，他吻住对方脸上的水痕。

他以为只是一通电话的事情而已。

他很难描述究竟在找什么，很清楚的是，它们于他从来不具体。他对待那些记录美好的影片一如受苦的过程，即使在阳光下强烈地发白，夜里缺少曝光只剩颗粒，果真引诱，哄骗人离开，怎么说，它们越是值得期许，越是确定他的所在荒芜。感应到的，那就是真实的通道，能解释自己渴望得到生活，一边又逃离，不矛盾吧。

“我们会拥有更多的对吧？我再不要这样过生活了…”

现在不是那样的简单了，他让李东赫痛苦了，即使他本人也为这突如其来的变故难过到失去表达欲望。他献祭一样迎接疯狂的李东赫，任凭他追寻快乐，温顺地像一头渴水的小牛犊。

“我们确切的有明天，是这样吧？”

他们失控了。

没有用任何润滑帮助，没有温柔的慰抚，李东赫直直地闯入，带去的只有剧烈的疼痛感，黄仁俊啊地一声喊了出来，双腿缠紧他的腰，圆润的指甲还是在李东赫的背上留下痕迹，血液从伤口渗出，他们野兽一样撕咬。

“出不去的，电话，短信，或者人，我们出不去的。”

“滴滴滴滴……”楼下传来了被碰撞引发的警报声音，是李东赫的宝贝机车。

“我们在信号隔绝的垃圾堆，我们被抛弃了…”

骑在他身上，扯开上衣，露出鼓鼓囊囊性器的不是他的男孩，他们不像是在做爱，像是案板上濒死的鱼在使命挣扎。他们只是在床上蜷缩着一团，吐出细碎的充满绝望的呻吟。搂住了对方瑟瑟发抖的身体，用自己的体温去平复情绪。

“不，不是的……”

然后是楼梯间响起的，成年人的沉重脚步，是神学院吗？或许是那个守在门口的壮硕黑衣服保镖。

“我们还得逃，没有止境地逃跑。”


End file.
